On the road
by Hi14 x
Summary: This is me Hi14 my account wont let me in so this is my new account. When her mother comes home drunk at midnight one night 4 year old Cathy Mae runs away. She runs to her father the one and only John Cena, but when a feud with the devils favourite demon gets really dangerous John must protect his family, friends and himself but most importantly his daughter, Catherine Mae Cena
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**1st wwe story.**

**In this story Shawn Michaels and HHH are still in WWE, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, HHH and Randy Orton are all best friends, John Cena is dating Torrie Wilson.**

**This story is set from January this year onwards, it is based on the Cena/Kane feud Zack Ryder is not involved yet and Eve won't be at all It wont be much like the real feud it'll be almost completely different . It will be longer than the real feud because the rock/cena feud/fight does not exist.**

**Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton and HHH are all Cathy's god fathers and her god mothers are: Rebecca (Shawn's wife), Samantha (Randy's wife) and Stephanie McMahon (HHH's wife) The only wwe superstars that know about Cathy are John Cena (obviously) Shawn Michaels, HHH, Randy Orton, All the McMahons (including stephanie) and Torrie Wilson.**

**About Cathy:**

**Full name: Catherine Mae Cena**

**Date of Birth: May 3rd 2007**

**Age: 4at start of story 5 for the rest (there'll be a bday chap so u know when the age changes)**

**Appearance: Ocean Blue eyes like her dad, cute dimples like her dad, Dark Brown wavy hair that goes a bit further than the shoulders. Quite short.**

A small girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes sat up in he room tears replacing the cute dimples that useably show on her cheeks. Her mom had come home drunk earlier, she had straight away yelled at the young girl then fell asleep in the middle of the living room floor. The young brunette trapped her Tinkabell backpack and put in her teddy bear Mr Me, her purple and pink spotty blanket and a black skirt with red hearts on, a white top with black frills and her black buckle up shoes (and underwear obviously).

She walked out her room and closed the door quietly. Once she got downstairs she pulled out her moms phone and scrolled down until she found the picture of her dad, she couldn't read yet so when she wrote the number on a price of paper from her 'my little pony' notebook it looked like random squiggles.

She put the phone number in her pocket and walked out the house. It was 1am so it was quiet and dark. She walked for ten minutes until she found the only phone box that still worked. It was the one next to the church. She walked inside and put some money she had stolen from her moms wallet into the phone. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed the buttons in the order that resembled the squiggles on the paper. She put the phone to her ear. She knew this wasn't her dad's mobile it was the phone in the room where everyone sat at his work. The room began with a l but she didn't know what the word was.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. They answered in a thick Texan accent.

"Hello?" they asked she knew who it was, her 'uncle' (god-father) but she didn't care about saying hello right now.

She replied softly, still crying "Where's daddy?" it came out as a sobbed whisper.


	2. Daddy's here

1: Daddy's here

John Cena stood In the ring his music had just ended, at the moment he was having a feud with the big red monster, it wasn't too serious things happen the way they're supposed too and the feu is due to end at the end of this month. Today was January 2nd, it was cold, windy and wet outside. They were live in Haverhill, MA tonight, only 10 minutes up the road from where John Cena grew up, and where, when his ex-wife and Daughter lived. He was pulled away from his thoughts by a loud BANG and explosion of fire. He flinched slightly and waited for the devils favourite Demon to enter the ring.

Both men stood in opposite corners waiting for the bell to be rung. Before the match began someone's voice was heard. A horrible groggy voice, John Laurinaitis. He bought the microphone he held in his hand to his lips "Wait, Wait, Wait. Don't start this match because it will not be a normal match, it will be a Falls count anywhere, No disqualifications match." he said and turned on his heel then walked back stage.

About 10 minutes into the match John attempted the AA only to be countered by Kane and hit in the head with a steel chair. He climbed back up and shook the cobwebs out then hit kane with the same chair. John climbed back up onto the ring apron and up to the top rope slowly, Kane climbed up after him and grabbed him by his neck, fear flashed on Johns eyes, Kane lifted him and threw him through the announce table. Usually if that happened you'd take everything out, and clean it off first, but The masked monster didnt bother with that part, as John landed the table broke and his neck landed on the side of the TV monitor. Kane jumped down and covered John as he cried in pain holding his neck. The referee's hand came down for the third time and the bell rung. Kane's sadistic music came on and he excited backstage.

A few hours later (John's locker room)

"Aww, baby your neck is really bad." Cena's girlfriend, Torrie Wilson, said.

"Yep I can tell, ow." he winced as Torrie put some cream on it.

"There that'll make it better." She smiled. John turned back around and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks babe."

"It's ok."

"Was that even supposed to happen?" Randy Orton asked.

"No, and it wouldn't have if it wasn't for that dick head Laurinaitis." John complained, the door opened and in walked Randy and John's other best friends Paul Levesque (Triple H) and Shawn Michaels.

"Hey guys, hows the neck John?" Paul asked patting his shoulder and sitting in the chair next to the TV. Shawn sat down on the sofa next to John.

"Bad, Kane's a dick." he frowned

"Tell me about it." Shawn replied.

"Seriously people like that in this buisness should be sack-" Randy was interrupted by the phone ringing,

"I'll get it." Shawn said, since he was the closest to it. He picked up the phone and answered

"Hello?"

"Where's Daddy?" a small quiet voice sobbed/whispered.

"Sorry who's this?" he had an idea but wanted to be sure.

"Uncle Shawny, where's Daddy?" yep he knew who it was.

"Hang on sweets, I'll get him." he pulled the phone away and put his hand over it. "Yo, John Phone."

"Who is it? Cheyenne?" Paul asked. Shawn shook his head as John took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, Please come get me."

"Cathy is that you?"

"Yes, but daddy please pick me up,"

"Princess, why are you crying? What's wrong where's Mommy?"

"She's asleep at home, she came home at midnight, she was weird and smelt funny, she comes home like that a lot now, she shouted at me and hit me then fell asleep. I ran away please Daddy." the girl sobbed.

"Don't worry, Caths I'll be there soon where are you?"

"The phone by the church, it's rainy and cold, I'm cold daddy."

"Okay baby I'll be there in 10 minutes kay?"

"Daddy, can you bring uncle Shawny?"

"Of course baby, Love you."

"Love you too." the line went dead. John pulled out his car keys and chucked them at Shawn.

"C'mon we need to go to West Newbury, your driving." Shan knew from his tone of voice that it was something to do with Cathy.

"Is it -?" Randy began.

"Yeah, now c'mon." he pulled Shawn out the door.

It was only a 12 minute drive. They slowed down when they got near the church. "There." John pointed to a pink huddle inside the phone box. Shawn pulled over and John got out it was chucking it down with rain but he didnt care he ran over to the phone box. He opened the door and found Cathy in only he pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers she had her Tinkabell bag next to her.

"Daddy." she gasped and jumped into his arms, he bent down and picked her up while still hugging her he grabbed the backpack and carried Cathy to the car. By the time he'd put her in the back she was asleep, he took off his jacket and put it under her head, he placed the blanket out of her bag I've her and missed her forehead. "I love you." he whispered. He closed the door and climbed back in the front best to Shawn. He looked at the Texan "I'm never leaving her again."


	3. Feeling Guilty

2: Feeling Guilty

"So what did she do?" Shawn asked while driving home. They were currently 5 minutes away from the hotel.

"She came home drunk, apparently she does it a lot lately, anyway she yelled at Cathy and hit her then passed out in the middle of the floor. That's all i know."

"I'm sure Sweets'll tell us more when we get to the hotel." John laughed. Everyone had different names for Cathy. Shawn called her Sweets, Paul called her kiddo, Randy called her cuppy (like cuppy cake) and John called her Princess, darling, baby and any other names a dad would call his daughter.

The rain picked up a bit and Shawn began to find it hard to see. He was never good at concentrating on things, and with the window wipers going this fast he was scared he would lose the tiny bit of concentration he had. He saw John glancing behind at Cathy every minute or 2, the weather began to get worse and it began to hail.

"Pull over, Shawn, I know you can't concentrate on the road with weather like this." John said. Shawn nodded and pulled the car over. The phone rang breaking the silence throughout the car. Shawn picked it up and John looked in the back to see Cathy stirring from he sleep.

*phone call*

"Hello?" Shawn asked

"Heeelo Shawnie."

"Hi, Hunter"

"Have you got her?"

"Yep she's sleeping in the back of the car."

A female voice came on the other side of the phone "John's not driving is he?"

"no Torrie he's not."

"Good because I don't want his neck getting more hurt." the phone ruffled a bit and the next person to speak was Paul "Anaywaaaaay, How long are you gonna be?"

"I don't know Paul, probably 10 minutes we're waiting for the weather to die down."

"Okay oh tell John that we're all in his and Torrie's room and that we've filled Torrie in on everything."

"Okay." he looked over at John. "Gotta go bye."

*end of phone call*

"John what are you doing?"

"Getting in the back. Cathy's waking up." He got out and climbed in the back.

"Daddy?" Cathy yawned while stretching she looked in front of her and saw Shawn's head poking through the seats. "Hewwo uncle Shawnie." she waved and Shawn kissed her forehead.

"Hello sweets." he ruffled her hair and she giggled. "Right John you stayin in the back the weathers died down?"

"Yes sir." John saluted and Cathy giggled again.

"Don't do that, I had enough of that when I was a kid."

"That was a lonnnnnng time ago Uncle Shawnie." Cathy giggled.

"Hey. It wasn't that long ago, meanie." He crossed his arms and pretended to be upset.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Now buckle up were leaving. Oh yeah John everyone's in your room. And the guys have filled Torrie in on everything."

"Cool okay."

"Daddy, who's Torrie?" Cathy asked while John put her seat belt on. John went to answer but Shawn interrupted from the front seat. "Torrie is daddy's bed sharer and lip licker."

"What?"

"She's my girlfriend princess."

"Oh. Is she nicer than Mommy?" John and Shawn's mouths dropped open. Thats not a normal thing for a 4 year old girl to ask. John answered after the shock had worn off.

"Err, ye-yes baby, she's much nicer than Mommy."

"Good." she smiled and cuddled Mr Me.

"Let's put your stuff back in your bag we'll be at the hotel in a sec."

"Ok daddy." she picked up her blanket and stuffed it in the back pack, she grabbed the jacket she had been using as a pillow and gave it to John. "Here's your coat."

"Thanks Hun." he took it and Put it on.

"We're here." Shawn announced. John put Cathy's slippers on her feet and did up her dressing gown. He climbed out and picked Cathy up. They all ran underneath the sheltered part of the hotel. Once they got inside John put Cathy down. They got inside the elevator and Cathy randomly said "Uncle Shawnie, your old."

"What no I'm not."

"Your older than daddy."

"So that doesn't make me old."

"It kinda does."

"No. It. Does. Not."

"Yes. It. Does."

"Catherine Mae Cena I am not old."

"Guys stop arguing. Shawn your the oldest in here stop acting like a kid."

"See Daddy said your old!" Cathy pointed out. Shawn went to answer but was interrupted by John pushing him out the lift. Cathy reached up and John scooped her up, they stepped out too.

*In John and Torrie's hotel room.*

"So John's got a 4 year old daughter called Catherine Mae and I have to create a nickname for her?" Torrie asked.

"Yes." Paul replied

"We all have a nickname for her Mine is cuppy, Paul's is kiddo, Shawn's is Sweets, Vince's is squirt and John's are Princess, baby, honey ect. Her main nicknames are Cathy, Cath or Caths." Randy replied.

"So what should I call her?" Torrie asked.

"Just think of one soon." Paul replied. Torrie was about to answer but they heard a muffled argument outside the door.

"Your old."

"An not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"am not."

"Are too. But I still love you."

The door opened and John walked in holding Cathy and Shawn walked in behind and closed the door. "We're back." Shawn announced.

"It's about, damn time it's 2am." Paul stated.

"UNCLE PAUL!" Cathy yelled as John put her down she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kiddo. I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Cathy?" Shawn said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not old."

"Yes you are."

"Well uncle Paul is almost the same age. Is he old?"

"Yes, just not as old as you. He acts older though."

"Hey. I'm not old. I don't even know what this is about."

"They got in an argument in the lift about whether Shawn's old or not." John told him.

"Catherine Mae Cena I am not old and neither is uncle Shawn" Paul set the small girl down who next ran to Randy.

"Uncle Wandy I missed you." Randy laughed that she pronounced the 'R' as a 'W' He picked her up into a hug.

"I missed you too Cuppy." he smiled. He set her down again and she looked at Torrie who stood next to her dad. She walked over to John and pulled on his shirt.

"Daddy is that Torrie?" she asked.

"Yep, princess that's her." John replied and Torrie smiled.

"She looks nicer than mommy, she's prettier too." Torrie smiled at the little girls words. Cathy stepped forward and Torrie bent down to eye level with her. Yep she was defiantly John's kid. She had those same blue eyes and cute dimples.

"Hello, I'm Torrie, you must be Catherine." the small girl smiled at Torrie.

"Hi Torrie, and yes I'm Cathy."

"Well its nice to meet you Cathy." Torrie gave her a quick hug and John took her small hand and took her over to the couch.

"Princess you have to tell us what happened ok?" Cathy nodded.

"Well. When you and mommy got Un married she started getting all weird. She would go out really early and come back really late and she was smelly. And then she'd go to bed in the living room. But earlier she came home at midnight and shouted at me and she hit me. Then she fell asleep on the floor. I cried in my room for little bit then I got some stuff and got your phone number and went to god's phone." She had always called the phone that she had used earlier 'God's phone' because it's next to the church. "Daddy I'm tired can I go to bed?"

"Of course baby C'mon."

"Night sweets"

"Night Kiddo"

"Sweet dreams Cuppy,"

"Good night Cathy."

"Night Torrie, night uncle Shawn, Paul and Wandy." John picked Cathy up and took her to the bed. He put her under the covers in the double bed and gave her her blanket and Mr Me (the teddy)

"Night Princess love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Daddy." she yawned and fell asleep.

John walked back over to where Shawn, Paul, Randy and Torrie sat. Shawn handed him the phone. "Paul did you record what she said?" he asked and Paul nodded. "Good I'm calling the police." He said. No one hurts his little girl. No one.

I know that was kinda fluff. Next Chapter will be meeting everyone and Cathy's mom being arrested. Then the Kane stuff will really explode. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and I'd like to thank LegsxRko and RonRon10 you guys are the reason I'm writing this and you are such great friends. :)

Bye xxxx


	4. Perfect or not?

3: Perfect or not?

Hi :) now in this chapter there is a women named Avalon, Avalon is Cathy's mom.

On with the story. (Oh and thanks for all the reviews.)

When John woke up on Tuesday he remembered all the things that had happened in the early hours of this morning. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7 am so it had only happened around 5 hours ago. He pulled himself up and glanced at the couch where Torrie was sleeping, he had took the floor because Cathy was sleeping in their bed. There was a knock on the door which woke Torrie up. While she quickly brushed her hair John pulled on some jeans and answered. When he opened the door there were two large police officers. "Hello Mr Cena, I am Joe and this is Ollie. We are here because you called about your daughter is that correct?" John nodded and signalled for them to come in. "Is that your daughter there?" The first officer, Joe, Asked.

"Yeah." John replied sitting next to Torrie on the couch,

"Ok and how old is she?"

"Four."

"Thank you. Now what happened that made you call the police?"

"Well at about 1 am I got a call from her saying she was in a phone box. So me and Shawn went to get her and once she was asleep in bed I rang the police."

"Okay, could you wake Cathy up so we can get a statement from her?" Officer Ollie asked. John nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Cathy baby, wake up, c'mon princess." he said shaking her. He saw her eyelids move a little without opening, She was exactly. "Okay, you wanna play it that way? Well I know exactly how to get you up, I used to do that exact same thing, so I know from experience how to get you up." he had a playfully evil grin on his face. He pulled the duvet down and began to tickle her ribs. He looked over at Torrie who was watching in the doorway to come over, "Tickle her chin." she nodded and began to tickle under her chin while John tickled her ribs. Cathy opened her eyes fully while screaming.

"Okay I'm awake." she giggled. She crawled out from under the cover. "Why'd you wake me?" she whined.

"Because you need to give a statement about mommy to the police." Cathy pulled the duvet back over her head "Caths."

"No."

"Cathy."

"No."

"Catherine Mae Cena you have one minute to get out of this bed and if you don't, I'll, errr, I'll tip a jug of freezing cold water over your head."

Cathy shook et head again and John laughed "Okay you leave me no choice." He stood up off the bed and walked over to the sink. Torrie looked at him.

"Are you?" He nodded before she finished. He turned the tap on and poured the freezing col water into the jug. As soon as it was full he walked back over to Cathy. He raised the jug and tipped it. As it hit the small brunette's head a loud high pitched scream. "Ahhhhh, DADDY STOP!" Cathy screamed. He stopped and Cathy crawled out. "Okay." she frowned. She climbed of the bed and Torrie handed her a towel and rubbed her hair. Cathy sat down and told the police what she had told John last night. Next they interviewed John then Shawn, Paul and Randy. It was lunch time by the time they had done.

"Okay babes, let's get you dressed." John said to Cathy she was still in her pyjama's (that were now dry.), in fact everyone was still in their night clothes. John grabbed Cathy's bag and tipped it onto the couch. He found the under where and black and red hearts skirt he helped Cathy get it all on. Once she was all dressed she sat on the couch and began to watch cartoons. Torrie had just got out the shower and was now doing her hair. John got changed into some clean jeans and a clean shirt. Once they were all done John rang Shawn,

*phone call*

"Hello?"

"Hey dude."

"oh hi John, what's up?"

"Nothin, just wondering if you wanted to go out shopping with me, Torrie and Caths. We need to get Cathy some new clothes."

"Cool yeah okay,"

"Meet us downstairs in 5."

"Ok bye."

"see ya in a minute."

*end of phone call*

"Right c'mon Caths Let me do your shoes up then we're gonna go get you some clothes." Cathy smiled and walked over to her dad. He do up the black buckle ons and lifted her into his big muscular arms. Torrie grabbed her purse and they all excited the hotel room.

(2 hours later)

"That was weally fun!" Cathy exclaimed. They were all currently sitting in McDonalds John with his daughter on his lap (as she is very small) and Torrie sitting on his right. On the other side of the table sat the hilarious DX. And Orton sat next to John on his left. "And I got loads of new clothes! Mommy never did that. Daddy your the bestest Daddy EVER!" Cathy added smiling she leaned up and planted a kiss on John's cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." John, Shawn, Paul, Randy and Torrie said in unison.

"Aww, well you're the bestest Daughter ever." John gave her a big cuddle and added "Plus you got loads of pretty clothes."

"I know I didn't have pwetty clothes at home I only liked this outfit." Cathy smiled. It was quiet for a few minutes

"Shit!" Randy yelled looking at hi watch and standing up. Cathy's Mouth dropped open.

"Uncle Wandy!" she yelled.

"Sorry Caths, but I'm late for smackdown See you guys tomorrow." He stood up and kissed Cathy on the forehead. Then he left.

Friday

John, Torrie, Shawn and Paul had took Cathy out everyday on Wednesday they went to the zoo, on Thursday they went to a traveling circus and today, Friday they went to a funfair up the road. They had to travel to the next town tomorrow so everyone was in bed at 9. John had changed his hotel room to one with 2 beds. He lay next to Torrie studying the way her golden locks framed her face. Cathy slept peacefully in the other bed. 'I'm so lucky to have the two most beautiful girls on the planet in my life' he thought. He was pulled away from them by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" He yawned opening the door.

"Hello, Mr Cena it's Office Ollie Parks."

"Oh come in officer."

" We went to Avalon's house on Tuesday and we found her trying to hang herself, she said she didn't care if Cathy had gone and said she ruined her life. We found also this note."

*note*

Mommy I gone 2 daddy I Mis him and you maed me cwy bi I luv you.

Fwom Cathy.

xxx

(AN: What it should say is

Mommy, I've gone to daddy, I miss him and you made me cry. Bye I love you

From Cathy

xxx

But Cathy wrote it and she doesn't know how to spell.)

Reading the note brought tears to John's eyes. How could Avalon make her own daughter write something like that, No, How could Avalon make HIS daughter write something like that?

"She admitted to everything and said she doesn't regret it, Because of her attempting suicide she is now in a mental health unit. Once she gets out we will probably put her in jail. But because if he admitting to everything there will be no need for a court trial. So Congratulations Cathy now legally lives with you. You can come pick some of he stuff up tomorrow." Ollie smiled and headed to the door, "Congratulations again Mr Cena." He said then walked out the door. John locked it and got back into bed, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Torrie rolled over and looked at John. "What are you smiling about baby?" She asked

"The police Officer just came round and said there'll be no court trial and they've put Avalon in a mental health unit. And now Cathy is legally mine." His smile grew and adorable dimples showed.

"Oh congratulations honey." Torrie planted a kiss on John's lips and rolled back over to sleep. John Closed his eyes. 'Life will be perfect now, nothing can ruin it.' Or so he thought.

AN: Love, like or hate?

Sorry another I know that the arrest wouldn't happen like that but I needed it out the way so I wrote that. The next chap will be meeting all the superstars including Kane! Scary thought huh? Well I'll update soon and I'm starting a new story soon called Why my life, It's an AU story. Oh and could everyone please check out my friend LegsxRko's story 'Love in its strongest form' Its read good.

Now this chapter is dedicated to my friends Tara (LegsxRko), Ronnie (RonRon10), Kalina (JorriexLover) and Madame Chainsaw (Who wants there name to be a secret.) You are all great friends! I love you all! The reason they're mentioned is because they have PM's me and we have had good conversations and we're are on a name to name basis. If you wanna be my friend or want to be mentioned then PM me I will always reply :) anyways hope you enjoyed :)

-Freya

xxxxxx


	5. Meeting everyone

**On the road 5**

Cathy was looking through her new clothes on what to wear "Daddy!" She yelled.

"Yes baby?" John still couldn't wipe the smile off his face, no one, not even Cathy knew about the police officer last night. Only John and Torrie knew.

"What should I wear?" John walked over and picked out some baby pink tights, a denim skirt with yellow and blue butterfly's on the pockets and along with that a lilac top with two pink bows on the sleeves. John also put her new pink shoes with an elasticated strap on her. Next he brushed her hair and had it half up and half down. By the time she was completely dressed she actually looked good.

"Yay this is my new favourite outfit." Cathy said and skipped over to Torrie, "Torrie can you play dolly's with me?"

"Of course Angel." Torrie said and Cathy giggled.

"I like that name." She smiled. They began to play with the dolls.

John Started to clean out the draws and packed the bags. Torrie walked into the room to help put her stuff in the bag. "Cathy looks really cute." She said wrapping her arms around John's neck from the back.

"I know, I've always been good at dressing her." He said twirling round and putting his hands on her hips.

"Maybe you could dress me sometime?" She gave a playful smile.

"Who said I like you dressed?" John asked Leaning down. Their lips locked, they kissed for a minute or so until they heard a loud "Ewwwwww, Daddy! Torrie!" Cathy. John and Torrie opened their eyes and pulled apart, they both stared at Cathy who stood in the doorway with her dolls in her arms.

"Cathy, baby, we HAVE got a room, YOU'RE in it!" John said.

"I only came in here to put my dolls in the bag." Cathy complained.

"Well Princess, your small enough to be a doll." A look off evil came across John's face where as a look of confusion came across Cathy's,

"What do you mea- Ahhh" she screamed as John picked her up bridal style and put her in the bag.

"There we go." John laughed as he zipped up the bag.

"Daddy, let me out, DADDY! TORRIE!" She began to kick the sides of the bag, then John heard her sob. He scoffed and stepped away

"Your not gonna get me that easily Caths." he said then Torrie barged past him, "Hey!" he said.

"She's really crying John." she said and walked over to the bag she unzipped it and Cathy jumped up and did 'you can't see me' at Torrie.

"See, I knew she was faking." John said walking over and lifted John out of the bag. "Us Cena's are good actors." he said. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"What ever." she mumbled.

1 hour later

"Are you sure you got EVERYTHING?." John asked as he sat back in the drivers seat of the car.

"Yes Daddy."

"What have you got then?"

"One bag has toys, one bag has clothes and the other bag has random stuff." She said.

"Are you hungry Angel?" Torrie asked turning around as John began to drive

"Yeah." Cathy smiled, considering their next show was in Hartford, Connecticut, which was a 2 and a half hours drive, she had dolls, teddies and Torrie's laptop in the back of the car and a load of toys.

Torrie smiled and turned back around,

"Food?" she asked John.

"Hell Yeah!" He said turning a sharp corner, "Caths where do you wanna eat?" He asked,

"Mc Donalds!" She replied, "Can you put the radio on?"

John put the radio on and Cathy continued to play with her toys.

"How's everyone else getting there?" Torrie asked,

"Randy's going in with Cody, Ted, Kofi and Truth. Paul and Shawn are going in Paul's car and Sheamus and Tyson Kidd are crashing with them."

"Cool." She said and put her head back, Were they gonna be a family now?

3 hours later

It was now 1 pm and they were finally at the Arena, after going to the hotel, unpacking and Cathy changing outfits and decided on what toys to bring. John and Torrie got out first then John lifted Cathy out and carried her to the back door. Once they got inside they found John's locker room, they were pretty much the first people there so no one saw them or Cathy, the only other person there was AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan, because Daniel had a meeting with "Big Johnny", but they hadn't seen John, Cathy and Torrie.

"Daddy, can I go look around?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah okay, I'll come with you." He said, but she shook her head,

" I only need the toilet" she said

"Well, Okay then, it's at the end of the hall." He said, taking her coat off, since it was January it was quiet cold outside, so she had been wearing her coat. She opened and closed the door behind her.

Cathy skipped down the hall humming her uncle Shawn's theme tune. Then she began to sing the DX theme

"We generate into something fool,

we just got tired of doing what you told us to do

That's the price boy Yeahhhhh

That's the price little man

break it down.

D-generationX

D generationX

You think you can tell me what to do.

You know who your talking to.

Well you better get used to the way the ball bounces i see what you got it measures in ounces

Thats the price boy yeahh

thats the price little man,

Break it down

D-GenerationX

D-GenerationX-" She was cut off when she ran into someone, they weren't very tall but compare to Cathy's 3 foot figure, it was enough to knock her over, She looked up to see a girl in black denim shirts with a blue and red short top that stopped just before her belly button.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie, here let me help you up." The women said, She helped Cathy up and bent down to eye level with Cathy. "Hello." She said,

"Hi" Cathy replied timidly.

"Where did you want to go? Catering?" The women said and Cathy tilted her head to the side and The women laughed laughed,

"What?" Cathy asked

"I do that all the time, tilt my head to the side, and I skip everywhere." Cathy kept her head to the side.

"What's your name?" Cathy asked.

"I'm AJ, you?"

"That's a funny name." Cathy said.

"Well, my names April Jeanette, so people call me AJ instead." AJ smiled,

"AJ's a pretty name, I'm Cathy."

"Aww, Thank you, What's Cathy short for?" AJ asked.

"Catherine Mae, But my Daddy's always called me Cathy, Mommy didn't call me anything, she Didn't like me." Cathy said.

"Oh, well, um-," AJ didn't really know how to answer, "Who's your daddy, Cathy?" she settled on that,

"John Cena" Cathy asked and AJ's mouth opened slightly, she didn't know that John had a kid, did anyone know he had a kid?

"Really?"

"Yep, but only Shawn, Paul, Randy an the McMahon's know about me."

"Oh okay, shall I take you back to your daddy?"

"No I need the toilet, I'm lost though." Cathy asked

"Well okay, I'll show you where it is." AJ took Cathy's hand and led her down the hall.

2 hours later

Cathy sat in John's locker room talking to Torrie. John had gone to find everyone else so they could meet Cathy.

"What if they don't like me?" Cathy asked.

"AJ liked you didn't she?" Torrie asked plaiting Cathy's hair.

"Yeah, but she's a girl."

"They'll like you," Torrie assured.

Just then John walked in,

"Hey you two, come on I'm gonna take Cathy to meet everyone." He lifted Cathy onto his back and walked out the door with Torrie by his side.

"What did you tell them?" She asked.

"Nothing, just that I was gonna go get Torrie and come down and sit with them."

Torrie went to answer but someone else yelled from down the hall "Yo, John! Wait up!" It was Randy, Shawn and Paul.

"Hey guys."

"Where you off to?" Shawn asked.

"Taking Cathy to meet everyone."

"I'm excited!" Cathy squealed into John's ear. His eyes tightened as he shook his head and Torrie laughed, "Sorry Daddy," Cathy giggled.

They knocked on the door and The Big Show answered, Cathy screamed and jumped off of John's back, she then hid behind his legs. "What's wrong Cath?" He asked,

"He's scary, I don't like him." Cathy mumbled.

"Aww, well, I'm sorry I'm so big, I don't mean to scare you, can we start again?" Cathy nodded and smiled but stayed put behind her dads legs when she realised all the others had stopped chattering and everyone's attention was given to John. Cathy pecked out a little but hid behind again when she saw people looking at her. She felt a hand on her hair and looked up to see Shawn smiling at her, she smiled back and grabbed onto John's hand. He lifted her up again onto his side.

Cathy saw a man in sunglasses and a headband pointing at her.

"Who's the kid John, She a fan?" He asked.

"Guys this is Cathy," H replied, "Caths you wanna introduce yourself?" he asked her quietly she nodded and gave a slight wave.

"Hey Cathy," Everyone said. The room consisted of Cody Rhodes, Zack Ryder, Chris Jericho, The Miz, Big Show, CM Punk, Sheamus, Daniel Bryan, AJ Lee, Brodus Clay, all the Diva's and various others.

"So, who's Cathy, John, a fan?" The Miz asked,

"Erm, no, She's my daughter." everyones mouth's opened,

"YOU have a daughter?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Yes. Cathy, do you wanna tell them about you?" Cathy nodded.

"Uhh, Hi," She started the conversation anyway a 4 year old would, "My name's Catherine Mae Cena, but everyone calls me Cathy. I'm 4 and my birthday's May 3rd." A few of the diva's awed.

Punk said, "Do you know who any of us are?" Cathy nodded,

"Your Punk, that's Zack, that's Chris, that's Miz, that's Daniel, that's AJ, I met her earlier. And that's my Uncle Randy, that's Uncle Shawn, That's uncle Paul and that's Torrie. AND THAT'S DADDY! Sorry I don't know the rest of you." Everyone laughed.

While everyone spoke to Cathy John had just got off of the phone with Vince. He wants Cathy in the storyline so later on in the no disqualification match against Kane she's a guest commentator and John has to introduce her to the WWE universe first. He had a feeling this was going to be bad.

Later on just before RAW!'s main event,

John Cena's music hit and, as usual, The crowd was split half with "Let's go Cena" Chants and half with "Cena Sucks." Chants. As John came out everyone was confused on why he had a little girl who resembled him on his back. As he got into the ring, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were discussing who the small girl could possibly be.

"Hello Everybody, I bet your all wondering who this little girl is," John said into the microphone as Cathy climbed off of his back and took his hand. "Her name is Catherine Mae Cena, or Cathy and she is my daughter." Cheers erupted in the arena and Cathy smiled and giggled. "She is 4 years old and was born on May 3rd 2007, and tonight during my match with Kane, which is right now, she will be a guest on commentary. John helped Cathy out of the ring and over to the announce table, she sat on Jerry's knee and babbled about random things, like 4 year olds do.

Half way through the match while John lay in the ring, after being beaten multiple times with a chair to the ribs, Kane began to walk over to the announce table.

"Daddy's gonna get back up and win because he never gives up!" Cathy said cutely still calling the match,

"Uhh, Jerry, is it me or is Mane heading this way and looking straight at Cathy?" Michael said standing up, Jerry stood up and held Cathy's shoulders.

"Yes, Cole it does."

"Jerry, Mikey, why is he looking at me like that, he's scary!" Cathy Said. But before either men could answer Cathy's throat was grabbed by two large hands, she began to gasp for breath, as Kane looked her straight in the eyes, "Listen, you, I've got a little message for your dad will you tell him?" Cathy nodded as Kane's grip increased, "Here it is: I am going to Hurt everyone you love until you're all alone and vulnerable enough for me to kill you. Can you tell him that?" Cathy nodded again tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't breath, as Mane went to speak again, he was hit in the head with a TV monitor, John began to beat him with anything he saw, NO ONE touched his daughter.

"Are you okay princess?" He asked Cathy as Kane lay on the floor, Cathy nodded in response, "Okay, good go to the back and finds Torrie and Shawn okay?" Cathy nodded again and ran away and up the ramp, she was met half way by Torrie and carried to the back by her while John beat the shit out of Kane.

"Oh my god, Angel are you okay?" Torrie asked Cathy while she hugged her as Cathy was crying with fear,

"Yeah, I think so mo- Torrie." Torrie stroked her hair and continued to hug her, "Torrie?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"Can I call you mommy? You act like a real mommy, not my old one." Torrie smiled, Did she really think of he as a mom?

"Yeah, Of course you can baby," Torrie said

"Thank you Tor- Mommy." Cathy and Torreie embrace in a big hug, before they could pull apart John embraced them both,

"I won for you Princess, and you Tor." He whispered, they all continued to hug, Cathy knew she should tell her dad about what Kane had said, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, She'd tell him tomorrow, she knew she would.

**AN: SOOOO, what u think? Well tell me in the reviewsssss! :) xxxx I'll update soon xxxx Hopefully (LOL) x**


	6. Downhill

OTR6

******AN: This is set a week after the last chapter. **

Ever since then John hadn't let Cathy go anywhere alone. He was cautious about taking her to shows but he had to. He was scared to let Torrie go places alone as well, but she wasn't his daughter she couldn't control her.

John was outside the locker room on the phone to Vince about the actions on RAW last week. Torrie was having a shower so Cathy was bored sitting on the sofa in the corner. She hummed to herself quietly until she heard two people talking outside.

"Seriously, this was full on Pawn, I couldn't believe he was watching it," one voice said,

"Cody, dude, why'd you let him?" the second voice said.

"Well, he's 16. I mean c'mon, Ted, you didn't watch pawn when you were 16?" It was Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

"That's none of your business, Did your mom go crazy?"

"Yeah, and my dad. That's why he's staying with me." the voices slowly faded and Cathy was left confused. What was pawn? She walked over to the bathroom and quickly yelled, "Torrie, I'm gonna go find Daddy or Shawn and Paul." She waited a few seconds before she heard an answer,

"okay be careful." She turned around and walked out the door. She saw John at the end of the hall talking on the phone.

"Daddy," she said pulling at his shirt, he held his hand up to her, "But daddy, it's important." She looked up and heard him say,

"Hold on Vince," He looked down at her, "What is it princess?"

"I have a question." She reined sweetly,

"Okay, well do you think you can ask uncle Shawn or uncle Paul? I need to tell uncle Vince about last week so it doesn't happen again." Cathy nodded an skipped off. "Sorry Vince."

Cathy knocked on the door to the DX locker room, "It's open." Paul yelled. Cathy opened the door and smiled at Shawn and Triple H, sitting at the table playing cards.

"Hi sweets what's up?" Shawn asked as Cathy climbed into his lap,

"I have a question." she replied,

"Okay then, shoot." Paul said,

"What's Pawn?" Cathy asked innocently. The Coke Paul waffcas Shawn and Paul's jaws dropped.

"Well, Caths, it's-" Shawn cut Paul off and answered himself.

"Cathy, pawn is something that single men or women watch."

"Do you watch it?"

"No." Paul replied,

"But you haven't got girlfriends!"

"No we've got wives and kids though." Shawn said.

"Oh. Does uncle Wandy watch it then?" she asked.

"Probably." Paul mumbled and Shawn elbowed him. "You'll have to as him Cups." and Shawn hit him again. It was awkward to talk to a 4 year old about that kind of thing, luckily Cathy changed the subject.

"Oh and Shawn, That stupid man with the stupid voice said that you have a match tonight."

"Against who Sweets?" He asked,

"Kane," Shawn gulped at that name; "Will you beat him up for me?" Cathy asked.

"I'll try." Shawn gulped.

"I know you will." Cathy smiled and then skipped back to the Cena locker room.

"Cathy where were you?" John asked with worry in his voice, engulfing her in a hug.

"I was with uncle Shawn and uncle Paul, they told me what pawn was!" John's eyes turned to fury and Torrie's mouth went wide,

"They- They," He took a long breath, "THEY WHAT?!" Cathy's eyes went wide,

"No I asked them too, I heard Cody and Teddy talking about someone watching it! I still don't understand, they didn't explain." John was angry,

"I'm gonna go talk to Ted and Cody." John took Cathy's hand, "In fact come on I'm gonna get Zack and Mike to look after you."

John knocked on Zack's locker room door, "It's open Bro." He yelled, and John walked in with Cathy,

"Hey guys."

"Hi Broski and..." Zack looked down at Cathy, "Broskette," Cathy giggled at her nick name,

"Hey, Cena and, uhh, Lil Cena?" Mike said and Cathy tutted,

"Miz! You have to have a betterer name than that!" Cathy said, Mis pronouncing Better,

"Okay then Moody, god, your like a mini me." Mike suddenly smiled, "That's what I'll call you! Mini-Miz!" Cathy smiled,

"I like that it's cool- I mean AWESOME!" Cathy yelled laughing, she turned around and saw her dad had left.

RAW! Main Event: Shawn Michaels vs Kane

*commenting table*

"Well king, I think that Shawn is walking into a trap, we all know that Shawn and John Cena are close. In fact last week we were told that him along with Triple H and Randy Orton are that adorable little girl, Catherine Cena's god parents." Michael Cole said,

"Yes Cole I agree, but Shawn didnt have a choice, he has to take this match, and for anyone who doesn't know what we're talking about, John Cena tweeted on Tuesday morning: 'No one hurts my little girl #GetReadyKane.' and I believe that Torrie Wilson later tweeted ' WWEKane threatened JohnCena's daughter Cathy last night saying: I've got a message for your dad: I am going to Hurt everyone you love until you're all alone and vulnerable enough for me to kill you. #NotAcceptable.'" Jerry replied.

"Yes King, And Vince McMahon later tweeted: ' WWEKane, don't think your actions will go unpunished.'" While they were talking the two men hadn't realised that DX had already came out and and done their usual routine, they did realise when a loud explosion erupted from the corners of the ring.

While Shawn stood in the ring he noticed that Kane had a Steele chair.

"What the hell?" he whispered. Shawn watched as Kane walked slowly around the ring towards... Paul. He was busy chatting up some women so didn't notice the monster until he was hit hard in the head with the chair. He screamed and fell to the floor as more blows came, soon Shawn jumped out the ring and pulled him off of his best friend. Paul had blood all over his face and EMT's rushed over.

"We think he may have a small concussion, nothing to serious. You'll have to fight this match alone though." One of them said helping Paul up, Shawn gulped and nodded,

"Sure, okay." As Paul was helped back stage Shawn climbed back into the ring. His legs were trembling and he could barely keep his balance, he had to fight this though, for Paul. For Cathy.

As soon as the bell rang Shawn dodged a few blows to the ribs and then began to dominate, he got down for the pin 3 times, the first time Kane kicked out before 1, the second at 2 and the third at 1. The Showstopper continued to dominate until a devastating kick in the back. He withered in pain as te machine continued to kick his back and face, soon his face was bleeding and his back felt like it was broken again. As Shawn lay on the canvas Kane slid out of the ring and got a Steele chair from underneath the ring, he climbed back in the ring and positioned it around Shawn's elbow, he then got another chair and positioned it around his wrist.

"No, No, No this is gonna break his arm." John said watching the match as Torrie clung to his arm, scared of what would happen, Cathy sat on Randy's lap with her head buried in his shirt, scared to look.

Kane began to walk over to the ropes, "If you do anything using those chairs you're disqualified!" The red said, mere seconds before he was laid out by the big red monster. He continued his climb to the top rope, and positioned himself to leap. A he landed on the two chairs and Shawn's arm there was a loud CRACK! His arm was literally snapped. Kane took the chair and began to beat his arm with it until it was mangled, he was soon pulled away as EMT's rushed to the ring.

Kane grabbed a microphone and looked into the camera, "I told you I'd get your friends John!" He dropped it and walked to the back, a sick grim on his face.

The sequence in hospital chairs went: Randy, Torrie, John (with Cathy), Paul, Becky (Shawn's wife.), Cheyenne (Shawn's daughter) and Cameron (Shawn's son.) Everyone was waiting for news on Shawn, they had been told earlier he was going to have surgery. John's phone broke the silence and he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dan, "Sorry I have to take this." John stood up and walked down the hall,

"Hello?"

"John how long are you from West Newbury Hospital?" He had been crying,

"Why? Dan what's happened?" John started tearing up,

"Mom, she- she's here in A&E just get here quickly."

"I will. Bye." He hung up and ran back down the hall, tears running down his face. He grabbed his and Cathy's bag and picked Cathy up.

"Dude when will Shawn be out?" He asked Paul.

"About a week, why?"

"I've gotta go."

"Where?"

"West Newbury, my- my moms in the hospital." he pulled Torrie to her feet and walked as fast as possible to the car.


	7. Gone Forever

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful gran. Milly Tyler. Word for Word this is what happened. For the 12 years I have been alive I have always loved her. And I still do now. Please no flames for this chap. This chap is my feelings about my gran. So please show respect and don't flame. **

4:30 pm

"What happened?" John asked walking into a small room on the ER ward, in the room sat his brother Matt on the couch, next to him was his 9 year old daughter Georgia, their cousin Sonia sat in an arm chair with a backpack next to her. Their youngest brother Sean sat on the ground with his girlfriend Lou.

"We don't know. The home rang Dan, 'cause he's the youngest, and said they've rang an ambulance 'cause she's not breathing. Dan rang us because he had to wait for Meg, and She's been in A&E ever since then. We tried to call but you had a match and then you didn't answer." Sean said,

"Oh my god, I was at the hospital with Shawn." John sat down on the small couch,

"What happened?" Matt asked,

"Broke his arm really bad." John replied as Torrie sat down next to him. John turned to Sonia, "Weren't you in New Jersey?" Sonia nodded, "Isn't that a 6 hour drive?" She nodded again, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I did it in 2 hours." John's mouth went wide,

"2 hours?"

"I might've sped a little." Before John could answer Steve walked in with their Mom's sister Norma,

"Hey guys, John, Sonia, Cathy do you wanna go see her?" John and Sonia nodded and stood up,

"Do you wanna go see her?" John asked Cathy who nodded, "Ok, but if you're gonna cry step outside, you don't wanna scare her." Cathy nodded again and John turned to Torrie, "Will you be ok If I go see mom?" He asked and Torrie replied,

"Of course go see her." So John, Cathy and Sonia made their way into the room.

She was hooked up to so many wires, they didn't know what half of the machines were for, Cathy walked around slowly next to Sonia who ruffled her hair,

"Do you wanna hold her hand?" She asked,

"Yeah." Cathy whispered and stepped forward to take her beloved Gran's hand. Cathy heard John and Sonia talking about something but she didn't listen. She was studying her gran. She was motionless, her breathing was sharp and course and she couldn't speak, she had no strength. "I love you gran." She whispered and felt her Gran squeeze her hand as if to say, 'I love you too'. Tears came to Cathy's eyes as she looked down at her gran once more. Cathy saw her look up at her so she rubbed her hand once more and squeezed out the door. She sat down on the floor against the wall and began to cry with her head in her hands,

"Cathy?" She heard and looked up to see, Gran's sister Thelma standing there,

"Nanny!" She said and jumped into her arms, strangely sane always called Thelma 'Nanny' but the other sisters 'auntie' she hugged her Auntie Rose as well and stepped back,

"You ok?" Rose asked, the 4 year old nodded bravely,

"I'm fine," Her voice cracked a bit on 'fine'. When she looked up she saw John and Sonia walk out,

"They're gonna take her up to a ward now." John said and lifted Cathy up into his arms. Everyone Made their way to the cafeteria of the hospital, waiting for Carol Cena to be taken upstairs.

3 hours later 6:45

"Walk?" a very light blonde haired 6 hear old asked Cathy,

"Walk." Cathy nodded and they stood up together. "Daddy? Can me and Megan go for a walk?" Cathy asked,

"Yeah but don't go outside." He said so Cathy and Megan set out on their, so far, forth walk around the hospital.

Once they got back into the day room (which their family and taken over) everyone sat in there taking to a nurse, Megan sat on her fathers lap while Cathy walked over and sat by Torrie's feet.

"I understand she's been here before?" The nurse said and everyone nodded. A few months ago Carol had been rushed into hospital because she couldn't breath at night. She was supposed to die then. But she didn't. She got released to a care home just last week, but now she was back here. "Well she was much better then, as now she can't eat, talk, drink and can hardly move. She's like a, a robot, who's shut down." Everyone nodded again sadly.

"How long until-?" Thelma didn't want to finish the sentence. She didnt want to say 'die'.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I think we're talking more hours than days." That did it, Georgia stood up and ran out the room, Megan cried into her dads neck and Cathy sat there, tears running down her cheeks, silent but shaking. She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand. 'Why can't people live forever, why do they have to leave? Why does she have to leave if I still love her?' Cathy thought, and the tears came fast and strong her dad lifted her up and she cried into his shirt.

The 4 year old was crying so much she hadn't noticed she had moved to Torrie's lap. As Steve, Dan, Sean, Matt and John had gone to sit back with their mom. She looked up through the blurriness to see Megan with he head on Thelma's chest, staring at Cathy. Megan was crying to. Everyone was crying. "Angel I'm gonna go home and get some clothes for you and daddy and make some sandwiches, yeah?" Cathy nodded and crawled off Torrie's lap sniffling. Sonia pulled her onto her lap and rocked her gently while hugging her, she sang softly in Cathy's ear,

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the key.

The winds of night so softly are sighing-

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay." Cathy sniffled, that was the song her gran used to sing to her. "Do you wanna go see her?" Sonia whispered and Cathy nodded, she climbed off her lap and walked out of the day room and towards the ward. 'Mary Ward' it said, This is the ward she was in before. As she walked in she saw all the sick old lady's look at her, so she quickly walke through the curtains around Carol's bed. She walked over and sat on John's lap,

"Do you want to hold her hand?" Matt asked, Cathy looked down at Carol's wrinkled had and shook her head. There was an IV in it and blood under the tape. She didn't want to hurt her,

"I'm scared I'll hurt her." Cathy said,

"Just hold her fingers then." John said, rubbing her head. So Cathy took 3 of Carol's fingers in her small hand.

9:21 pm.

Megan and Dan went home 2 hours ago. It was dark now. Only Norma, Rose, Thelma, Steve and Matt sat in with Carol. Everyone else was sat in the day room again. A nurse had came round and gave them some blankets for the night. So everyone sat around attempting to watch the TV. Sean fiddled with it for a while longer to try and change the channel but it didn't work.

"Oh well done Sean you've broke the TV." John said hitting him in the head. He sat on a couch with his legs across Torrie who sat there playing with his laces. On the other Couch was Cathy who had 9 year old Georgia's legs on her. Sean and Lou decided to go downstairs and outside as Sean had wanted a cigarette.

"I think I might dye my hair red." Torrie mumbled.

"Why?" John replied,

"D'know." Torrie replied, secretly trying to Un-knot John's shoe laces. Cathy reached forward and grabbed a chocolate bar out of the bag of food.

"Pass me one." Georgia said and Cathy grabbed another to give to Georgia. They turned to the window when they heard things being thrown at the window, John got up and went to the window a everyone else followed. They saw Sean throwing stones at the window, they laughed and John stuck his finger up at Sean who stuck them up back. They All sat back down and soon Sean and Lou walked back in.

"You Bastard." Sean said,

"What?"

"The automatic doors are locked from the outside at 9. We were trying to get you to come and let us in. A security guard came over and told us off and let us back in." He said.

"Oh."

11:57

Sean and John were placing bibles over all the lights around the room. It was too light with them on but too dark with them off. Once each of the lights were covered by bibles everyone found a place to sleep. John turned the couch on it's back and lay on it upside down, he said 'this is how I'm comfy'. So Nobody questioned him. Sean lay in an armchair sideways along with Lou. Sonia lay in another armchair. Georgia was lying on the other couch and Torrie lay on the floor with her head on John's chest. Cathy was next to the couch that Georgia was on, they all had blankets over them. The 3 sisters, Matt and Steve were in with Carol.

3:07 am

"Georgia, Georgia wake up," Cathy whispered patting Georgia,

"What Cath?"

"I can't sweep," Cathy whispered, "What if Gran dies befor we wake up? I wanna go see her,"

"Tell you what," Georgia sat up, "I think everyone's gone to get some coffee so we'll go see her yeah?" Cathy nodded and pushed the blanket off her. She wrapped her spotty blanket around her and held Mr Me to her chest, she was wearing furry bunny pyjamas. Georgia climbed off the couch and took Cathy's hand. They walked out of the day room and up to the nurses station.

"Excuse me Miss," The nurse looked up to see Georgia's head which only just came over the desk, she also saw 2 little hands but no head. She looked down to see a 4 year old girl with a teddy and blanket. "We, uh, left our jackets with our gran earlier and now we're cold is it ok if we go get them?" The nurse nodded and they carried on walking. Georgia peeked through the curtains first and saw no one was there. She signalled for Cathy to come through. The little girl sat down by her granny and held her teddy closer, while holding Carol's hand. She saw Carol's eyes open and an attempted smile. Carol sniffled remembering what her dad ha said, 'Don't cry you'll worry her' so she wiped the tears away.

"I love you gran." She whispered. Georgia and Cathy talked quietly to Carol for a little while, before standing up to leave. Georgia gave her a kiss and Cathy did the same, as they both walked out the curtains Cathy turned around and tucked Mr Me in next to Carol and out her blanket over her. "Mr Me'll keep you company, and my bwanket's much more comfy than these hospital ones." She whispered and draped an arm over her an kissed her cheek. "I love you. Please don't go, I love you and I need you." She whispered. She didn't want to leave but she had too.

6:01 am

The next morning Cathy awoke before everyone, she grabbed some jeans, new under where and a top and ran to the bathroom to get changed. Once she was dressed she went and sat by Carol for a while. She was happy to see the teddy and blanket was still there. She was quiet and didnt speak this time as Thelma, Norma, Rose, Steve and Matt were asleep. So Cathy sat there and held her hand. After a little while Matt woke up so went and swapped with John who sat there talking quietly to his mom. Cathy thought for a while, 'I wonder how he feels. If I lost him or mommy Torrie I'd be very sad, so losing Granny must be hard. If Kane annoys him I'm gonna kill him.' Cathy decided to go back into the Day Room after and hour and then Megan came. San stayed for a while but then had to go to work.

12:30 pm

They walked around the hospital a couple times and then came to the chapel.

"Shall we go in?" Megan asked, and Cathy nodded.

"Let's write a prayer for Gran!" Cathy said picking up a pen. She began to write (very un-neatly) in the book.

'Deer God

Plese dont let aw granny di. We luv her a lot. If yoo do...' she stopped writing

"How do you spell decide?"

"I think it's: duh, uh, suh, ii, duh."

"No I think it has a eh on the end." Cathy shook her head,

"Ok."

... duside too tayce her plese let her leev nislee,

-Megan and Cathy

xxxx' (Translates to:

Dear God,

Please don't let our granny die. We love her a lot. If you do decide to take her please let her leave nicely.)

Cathy put the pen down and turned to Megan. "What shall we do now?"

"Ohhhh, I've got some money, we can buy some marshmallows and play Fluffy Bunny!" Megan said,

"What's fluffy bunny?" Cathy tilted her head to the side.

"It's when you Put as many marshmallows in your mouth until you throw up!" (AN: Actual game)

"EWWW! Lets do it!" Cathy smiled and ran towards the shop with Megan.

1 hour later. 1:49

"Fluffy Bunny," John pushed yet another marshmallow into his mouth, next was Matt's turn,

"Fluffy Bunny," You could hardly make out what Each of them were saying.

"Fluffy Bunny!" John said.

"Fluffy Bun-" Matt stopped and ran out the room holding his hand over his mouth, everyone was laughing and almost wetting themselves. John stood up an celebrated like he had won the olympics, which made everyone laugh harder. For the next hour John challenged many others. He won all but 1 but that was the nurses fault he scared him and he began to choke. After that Cathy and Megan ran around for a little bit and then they sat with Carol for 2 hours.

6:50 pm

Megan and Cathy sat in with Carol. Everyone was there, everyone but Georgia who had a headache so was lying down in the day room. Suddenly Carol's breathing hitched a little, John looked around and Thelma nodded, "Cathy, Meg why don't you go and sit with Georgie in the day room?" John said, the little girls nodded,

"Do you wanna give her a kiss?" Thelma asked, and they nodded, tears threatened to fall as they thought they knew what was coming. Each girl bent down and kissed her,

"I love you." Megan whispered,

"I'll never forget you, I love you so much. I'll leave Mr Me here with you." Cathy whispered and the two excited the curtains then the room.

"Do you think?" Megan Asked and The smaller girl nodded. They ran back to the day room to Georgia.

"I thought you guys were with gran?" She asked.

"I think this is it." Megan whispered. The 3 little girls sat around in silence. Cathy on a couch, Megan on a couch and Georgia in an arm chair. They waited for a while before Cathy said,

"I'm gonna miss her." The two others nodded, Georgia was about to answer but looked up when the adults walked back in, John first. All 3 looked at them hopefully,

"She's gone." John whispered, just loud enough to hear. Megan broke down and Steve embraced her, Cathy let out a loud sob an soon was crying uncontrollably into John's shirt and Matt embraced Georgia. After a while Dan came over and sat in the room with Carol. Cathy decided she wanted to go after she managed to stop crying so John took her in too. Cathy sat next to Dan and as she held Carol's lifeless hand She began to cry again, Dan hugged her and then Megan came in, sniffling.

"Umm, Tor-rie's h-hear." She said and John nodded,

"C'mon Cathy, give gran one last kiss." Cathy missed her skin and had to be carried by John as she felt like her knees were going to break. After a while Dan took Megan home. Sean and Lou went home after so it was left with John, Matt, Steve, Cathy, Torrie, Sonia, Norma, Thelma and Rose. Thelma, Norma and Rose sat in with a lifeless Carol and everyone else was in the day room. Cathy suddenly felt sick, the smell of the room, the fact she'd been sat in it when her gran died.

"Daddy can we go for a walk?" Cathy asked quietly, "I haven't been outside since yesterday and this room, I just hate it." John nodded and looked at Torrie who gave him a sympathetic smile. Once they got outside they realised it was raining and freezing so John gave Cathy his jacket. "Daddy it's not fair." She began to cry again.

"What do ya mean princess?" He asked, beginning to cry again.

"S-Some people li-live to a hun-dred w-hy couldn't gran? She wa-was only 88." Cathy sobbed,

"I-I really don't know." John replied, tears running down his cheeks.

10:59 pm

Torrie had drove home. John had no energy, when they drove past Carol's old bungalow John and Cathy had cried. Now they were back at the hotel. They went straight upstairs to their room.

"Cathy do you want some dinner? You haven't eaten all day." She shook her head,

"I'm just tired." John picked her up and tucked her into bed, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if I talk to her she'll be able to hear me?" John nodded,

"Yeah baby, she will." So after John gave her Mr Me and her blanket which smelt like Carol (so Cathy wouldnt let go of it.) and a teddy Carol gave Cathy a while ago Cathy put her hands together and spoke,

"I love you so much Granny. I wish you hadn't left. I miss you and I always will." Cathy began to cry And cuddled up in bed. Then she heard someone sleep and a cold arm around her,

"I love you too Cathy." It was Carol, she was with her. Hugging her. One. Last. Time.

10:24 am the next day.

John and Cathy and both cried themselves to sleep. Now all 3 of them were on the way to see Shawn at the hospital. They didnt want to go to a hospital but they had to. Too see Shawn. The 3 of them walked into the lobby. They made their way to the ward and saw no one was there. Once they found Shawn's room they opened the door and John gave a sad smile. Randy and Paul were sat there and Shawn was sitting in bed with a cast,

"Hey guys." John said sadly,

"Hi John, hey squirt." Paul said and ruffled Cathy's hair. She usually gave a giggle but she did nothing but hug the teddy in her arms. The teddy was the one Carol gave her.

"Daddy I'm going to the bathroom." And she walked out the room. Everyone gave John a questioning look, he took a seat and Torrie rubbed his back,

"What's up with Cuppy?" Randy asked,

"My mom died last night." And the room fell silent.

As Cathy looked around for a bathroom she saw a dead body come wheeling by. It was an old lady who looked a lot like Carol. Cathy began to cry and ran. Somehow she found the chapel. She ran inside and began to cry. She looked to her right and saw her gran sitting there, she blinked but Carol didn't go. "Cathy don't cry, I'll ways be with you. Here." Carol out her cold hand over Cathy's heart, "I'll always love you." Cathy sniffled

"I love you to Granny." Carol embraced her. It was cold. But it was Carol. For the final time she planted a kiss on Cathy's forehead and faded away. Smiling.

**AN: I don't even know what I'm writing. My eyes Are filled with tears. I love you gran. I always will. **

**In Loving Memory of:**

**Milly Tyler**

**1/11/1924-21/9/2012. **

**Aged 87 years. **

**I miss you Granny Milly. **


	8. The Attack

"John you don't have to be here." Vince said as he walked through the doors of the arena _RAW _was airing from tonight. It was already airing now. In fact they were near the end. John was dressed in a black tux, next to him was Torrie, she was wearing a black dress with a red jacket, in her arms was Cathy. Her short, curly hair was in two small pigtails and she was wearing a black dress and a dark pink cardigan. You could see the tear stains down her cheeks.

"I want to be. Mom would've wanted me too. Cathy wanted to as well, didn't you princess?" Cathy nodded. The three had just got back from the funeral. Cathy cried through most of it. As much as John had wanted to he couldn't. Torrie knew he was going to lose it soon, she just hoped it wasn't on one of the other superstars.

"OK. You have a match against Punk in 30 minutes. Go get ready." John nodded and walked towards his locker room. Cathy was now being carried by John.

* * *

"Hey John, how was it?" Shawn asked, hugging Cathy with his good arm as she climbed onto his lap. Kane's attack had been a week ago now; John's mom's death had been a week ago. Kane hadn't done anything since.

"It was… OK, um, Sean was pretty shaken up, since he's the youngest, um, Cathy was a wreck. I need to get ready, I have a match soon." John said. All his friends noticed his change in personality, he was so quiet, so straight forward, well his mom has just died, and nobody could really blame him.

**RAW Main Event**

**John Cena vs CM Punk**

As Phil got in the ring he flashed John a sympathetic smile. John nodded and the two locked up. John got Punk in a head lock and soon pushed him into the turnbuckles. He wasn't being the usual nice John Cena tonight he was out there to get the job done. He picked Punk up and continued to throw punches and kicks to the point where the ref had to pull him off.

"TAKE IT EASY!" The ref screamed at John. The fans looked on in awe, was John Cena turning heel?

As John continued to have the upper hand the lights went off. Tension filled the silent air as you heard banging and clattering, the lights came on just in time to see CM Punk being choke slammed through the announce table, the ref rang the bell. John stood in the ring glaring at the red monster. Kane laughed evilly and turned around, looking at John.

He climbed into the ring and stared down at the smaller man. Kane smirked.

"How's your mom John?" He yelled, Johns eyes widened in anger. "Why were you there John? She was ashamed to call you her son." John glared, tears pricking his eyes. "What's wrong John? You know it's true don't you? She never called, she never came to shows. You weren't there when your dad died either were you?" John felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. Kane shook his head, smirking and climbed out of the ring and began to walk up the ramp; John ran after him and began to beat him from behind. He grabbed a chair that was on the ground and began to beat Kane with it, Kane's head began to bleed but he still smirked,

"SHE'S DEAD JOHN! YOU KILLED HER! YOU WERE NEVER THERE! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER JOHN!" Kane screamed at John. John shook his head. Kane smirked as he knew his plan was working. He got up off the floor and ran up the ramp; he began to climb up the side of the titan tron until he was standing on top, miles away from the ground,

"_What is Kane doing?" _Jerry Lawler asked no one in particular, John began to follow Kane up the titan tron,

"_NO! Don't follow him John!" _Michael Cole said.

As John and Kane began to battle it out on top of the titan tron Torrie, Randy, Shawn and Paul (holding Cathy) came out.

"JOHN!" Randy yelled, "GET DOWN!"

John didn't listen and continued to hit Kane with anything he could get but soon Kane got the upper hand, he hit John over and over until John was bleeding too.

"Face it John, out of all your brothers you were the worst." John threw a hard right hand to Kane's head. The monster just laughed.

"JOHN! PLEASE! GET DOWN!" Torrie screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"JOHN SERIOUSLY!" Paul yelled,

"IT'S DANGEROUS!" Shawn added.

John ignored their pleads and continued to beat on Kane. It was now a total blood bath, John was bleeding much more than Kane and was becoming faint and was beginning to let his guard down. Kane saw this and grabbed a metal pole.

"_NO, NO, NO! KANE'S GONNA HIT JOHN OFF! THEY'RE OVER 20 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!" _Jerry exclaimed,

Kane smirked and swung at Johns ribs, he fell hard off the top,

"DADDY! NO!" Cathy screamed, as John landed he went through the staging. Cathy screamed and jumped down from Paul and ran over to Johns limp and bloody body,

"CATHY! GET BACK HERE!" Paul grabbed her, and she cried into his chest. Torrie and Randy seemed to be in a trance, just staring at John. A few referees came out and gave the signal to the EMT's that it's not fake and John Cena is actually hurt.

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!" Vince McMahon screamed as he entered the waiting room of the ER at the hospital,

"I'm sure you saw what happened." Paul replied. Vince felt sorrow wash over him as he scanned the looks on his employee's faces. Cathy was sat on Shawn's lap with her arms round his neck and crying into his chest, trying hard not to hurt his arm that was broken by the exact same man that might've killed her daddy, Shawn was whispering words to her, with tear stains down his cheeks. Torrie was sat next to them with her head buried in Zack Ryder's shoulder, Zack was sat staring at the wall. Cody Rhodes was sitting with his head in his hands, Chris Jericho, The Miz and AJ Lee were trying to help Shawn calm Cathy down, CM Punk was whispering comforting words to Torrie while tear stains glistened on his cheeks, Sheamus was crying silently while talking to Daniel Bryan, and the Big Show was sitting next to Paul talking. Vince's eyes scanned Randy who was stood looking at the wall with his forehead leaning against it.

"No, sorry Paul, I only caught the end when he was, you know, what happened to cause it?"

Paul began to explain about how Kane had been taunting John about his mom and how the brawl began, half way through explaining though, Paul was interrupted by a bang. Everyone turned to see Randy had… punched a hole in the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Shawn exclaimed.

"WHAT _DO_ YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?!" Vince, quietly, yelled. Randy looked down at his now bloody and swollen hand. Shawn rolled his eyes and stood up. Chris Jericho took Cathy on his lap and began stroking her hair. Shawn went over and dragged Randy towards the nurses' station.

"Hello ma'am, my friend here thought it'd be a good idea to _punch the wall_, I was wondering if you could check it out?"

"Of course, Mr…"

"Michaels, but call me Shawn."

"Ok and what is your friend's name?"

"Randy Orton."

"Date of Birth?"

"April 1st, 1980."

"Ok, thank you." The nurse said.

Randy spoke for the first time since arriving at the hospital. "How's John?"

"John?" The nurse looked at Randy strangely,

"John Cena. All of us are here for him." Randy signalled to himself Shawn and the 10 men, 2 women and the toddler sat in the chairs, "Me and Shawn are his best friends."

"Ah, well, we haven't yet had any news on Mr Cena,"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Shawn asked,

"Well, it's, um, usually bad." The nurse said, "But everyone's different." The nurse tried to reassure. "Um, right this way Mr Orton." Randy sighed and went with the nurse.

"You might want someone to have a look at the wall." He said.

* * *

"The nurse is looking at Randy's hand now." Shawn sighed sitting back down.

"That man is an idiot." Cody stated.

"Yep." Shawn looked over to Chris who had a sleeping Cathy in his arms. "Aw,"

"Yeah. She's well tired." Chris said.

"Shawn. Don't you need your pills?" Paul asked, grabbing Shawn's pain medication for his broken arm.

"Thanks Hunt."

* * *

They sat there for another 7 hours. In that time Randy had had his hand bandaged. Turns out he'd sprained it.

"You cock." Is what Cody'd said.

After that 7 hours was up a doctor finally came over. But unfortunately he'd gone to another family, "Is anyone here for Mrs Smith?" Is what he asked.

Once the family had spoken to the doctor, Punk stood up and walked over to him, "Excuse me, Doc, but do you have any news on John Cena?"

The doctor looked at him sympathetically, "All I Can say is that it looked bad for a while, Mr Cena's doctor will be here in 30 minutes, give or take." Punk frowned and sat back down.

"Is he ok?" Torrie asked.

"It looked bad… um, the doc'll be here in about a half hour." Torrie felt like crying. She tried to hold it together though.

"Mommy?" Torrie looked down to see Cathy looking up at her; she still smiled when Cathy called her _'Mommy' _

"Yeah Angel?"

"Uncle Punk said the doctor was gonna be here in 30 minutes. It's been another 2 hours." Cathy frowned.

"They need to help daddy get better, Angel." Cathy nodded and went back to sleep.

Torrie scanned the waiting room. Cody was on the floor with his head on Chris' shoulder and Chris was leaning against Miz. All 3 men were asleep. Zack was asleep upside down in a chair, _I wonder how he got in that position? _She thought. Daniel was in a chair with AJ on his lap, again both were asleep. Sheamus was asleep with his head on Big Show's lap, and Big Show had his head against the wall. Punk was asleep in a chair next to Randy, who'd fell asleep on the floor due to the morphine he'd been given for his hand, but he was still a light sleeper. Paul and Vince were both asleep in chairs too. The only other person awake was Shawn. But he hadn't slept at all since Kane had attacked him.

"Cathy has a point. Why hasn't the doctor come yet? Wh-What if something's happened?" Torrie stuttered.

"I'm sure he's fine sweetie. If you want I can ask the nurse why he hasn't been out yet?" Shawn assured.

"Shawn. He's obviously _not_ OK. We got here at 11:40pm, it is now 7:15_am. _It's been _eight hours." _

Shawn patted her shoulder and walked over to the nurse's station,

"They're just running a few more test. She said the doctor'll be a maximum of 1 hour." Torrie frowned and nodded.

"What if he's not? What if he dies? What will Cathy do without her daddy? What will the WWE do without him? What will _I _do without him? Shawn he can't die! He just can't!" Shawn wrapped his good arm around Torrie's back and began to cry himself.

"Torrie. He will _not_ die. You know that. John is strong. John is very very strong. He'll be OK. I promise." He reassured.

Everyone awoke when they heard someone clear their throat, everyone laughed a little when Zack fell on his head. Randy and Torrie had stood up straight away, Torrie had also took Cathy in her arms.

"Are you all here for Mr John Cena?" The group nodded, "All 15 of you?" They all nodded again. "OK, well Mr Cena is now stable," everyone smiled, "Now to his condition..."

**WOAH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! What do you think's wrong with 'Mr Cena'? Well you have to tell me. My favourite idea will be put in the next chapter! There are some rules though:**

**John can't be in a coma**

**John can't be dead**

**He can't have amnesia **

**There's not too many. **

**I had time to write today 'cause I'm off school. Yesterday I was doing gymnastics in PE and I was balancing on my shoulders when I lost my balance and accidentally rolled back. I bent my neck in a strange way and got stuck on my neck. All my body weight was on my neck :,( It really hurt **** So I went home at lunch time and went to the A&E (Accident & Emergency) at the hospital. They said it's a whiplash type injury but every time I move my neck I get shooting pains down my spine :( Well wish me get well soons! **

**And don't forget to review and vote**

**And here's a list of **_**FANTASTIC **_** writer's that you **_**have**_** to check out:**

**LegsxRko (Although her stories are on hiatus. STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH ARAT!)**

**RonRon10 (Even though he hasn't spoke to me for ages! Ronnie if you're reading this PM me! We need to write more of One & Only)**

**Heidipoo (Love You Heidi)**

**Jorriexlover (Kalina you're AWEEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMEEEE! Guys deffo read WWE High by her, it's G-R-E-A-T GREAT!) **

**Hsm753 (Kaitlyn you're awesome! Love you Hunter –Love from Shawn **_**sorry that's an inside joke, only me and Kaitlyn'll get it lol**_**)**

**RickiWWEfan (Ricki you just make me lol, you're great!)**

**XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx (Love you Kelly, you're such a big sis to me)**

**DashingsDestiny (I LOOOOVVVVEEEEEE you Matt, **_**as a writer obviously,) **_

**Madam Chainsaw (Amy, you are FAN-TAS-TIC!)**

**WWExRulexBreakerx (BRITT! I love you!)**

**lilyann78 ( You. Are. Great, BUT I want Her Heroes updated!) **

**You are all BRILLIANT! EVERYBODY PLEASE! CHECK THEM OUT!**


End file.
